A Different Start
by rosabelle.love
Summary: What if instead of growing up with Shotaru, she grew up with Kuon. (This is my fourth story, second for Skip Beat!)


**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

TEN YEARS AGO

"Kyoko, I'm not a fairy, and I know the truth about your mother and I told my dad. He wants you to live with us because he thinks we could help each other." a blushing 10-year-old Kuon said to a stunned 6-year-old Kyoko. To say that Kuon was happy at the idea of growing up with Kyoko was an understatement. He had already envisioned their time together, him teaching her acting, her going with him to his jobs, among other things, it was all very cute.

"But, I have to stay here to marry Sho-chan." Kyoko said torn between wanting to go with Kuon, the one who made her happiest, and what she had decided, because it was what her mother wanted.

"Do you **really** want to marry him?" Kuon asked hurt by what she said, but hoping it was something he could change. After all, he even if he didn't fully understand why yet, he still didn't want to lose her to someone he could already tell wouldn't be good for her.

Kyoko thought about it and realized the answer was "No. I don't want to marry Sho-chan. It was my mommy's idea." At this Kuon smiled fully.

"Then there should be no problem, because my dad has already talked to your mom about this. She said you could go with us if you agreed." Kyoko smiled happily that she was going to grow-up with Kuon. Kuon was excited now that all his fantasies were possible.

"Okay, but I want to be an actress when I grow-up, it looks like so much fun." Kuon chuckled, he already knew she would just by how she reacted to their conversations of it.

"Why not become one now? There are child-star actresses." He asked while Kyoko frowned.

"No, school is very important. I will become an actress after that. Oh, I promised Sho-chan that I would help him become a singer when he became old enough." Kuon frowned at this but gave-in.

"Alright, but you can do both, you know." Kuon gave a reluctant smile. He knew he was being too selfish for wanting her to start now when it was really her choice.

"I'll think about it." Kyoko said defiantly. _That's a definite no._ Kuon thought to himself as they made their way to his parents to tell them the verdict.

SIX YEARS LATER

A door slammed full-force closed by a 16-year-old Kuon. "Damn it, why the hell did they have to say that!" He growled to himself startling a 12-year-old prodigal-genius Kyoko who was cooking dinner for everyone. She had just graduated from college with master's degree in business and design, she was thinking about getting a degree in cosmetology as well.

"Because their jealous of all that you have." Kyoko told him calmly not even looking up from the pot. He was a little surprised to see her back already. Yeah, but the one thing that I want is you. He thought with a sigh then went behind her and hugged her.

"I've been thinking… What if I went to another country where they didn't know me and started another career, but with a stage name? Then come back when I'm ready to deal with the association of being Hizuri Kuu's son." Kyoko's heart stopped at the thought of Kuon leaving. She had been secretly in love with him for a long time and didn't want to think of being apart from him.

"But if you go, what will I do? It won't be the same without you. Besides the whole reason everyone but mom and dad allows me to stay here is because of you." She asked him with indifference hoping to cover-up her sorrow and panic. They both knew of the female employee's views of him, Kuon shivered at the thought of leaving her alone with them.

"You can come with me. Maybe even start your own career with me?" He told her comfortingly as he hugged her tighter secretly hoping she will say yes. He had also realized that he was secretly in love with her as well, he was just waiting until she was older to tell her, hoping that she will feel the same.

She turned the burner down to a simmer and turned around to hug him back. "Okay, but we need to talk to mom and dad about this. We can't just run off. That would be stupid, we need a destination and a place to live as well as one of us getting another job first, it will take a while for our acting careers to pay off. Unless you want to ask them for a loan as well as sensible ideas on how to go about this. Personally, I think it would be best to go somewhere with someone who already lives there to help us out, just in case anything unexpected happens." He paled as he realized how much he really hadn't thought about it, then kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. I really didn't think this one through before I asked you. But, I am committed to doing this, I don't think I can stand it here much longer. So, let's go talk to them." Kuon said with a determined look on his face that was also quite happy knowing that he wasn't doing this alone.

"Talk to us about what, kids?" Kuu asked as if he was psychically called by the done food, Julie came in after him.

"Well, we've decided that we want to start our acting careers in another country that doesn't have so much pressure." Kuon said placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I see, and where were you thinking about going?" Kuu said in complete shock while Julie looked like she was about to cry.

"We were hoping you would be able to help us with that. Somewhere that is safe and will have someone there, preferably already, that we can count on should we need them, and will keep you in the loop. We are not saying goodbye forever, just until we're comfortable." Kyoko said with a serious, determined, and comforting face that Kuon mirrored on his own.

When Kuu and Julie heard and saw this they both agreed and suggested LME, Julie cried knowing that it would be a long time before she saw them again. They called Lory and he agreed to come get them personally.

It was decided that since Kyoko was so mature, she was going to be reinvented with not only a new name but also the same age as Kuon and his brand new wife. Everyone made a point to tease Kuon about that. "Hey, don't forget that she still not old enough even though her character is!" Rick teased Kuon at the privet airport as they were boarding. Kuon flipped him off while Kyoko wasn't looking causing everyone to burst out laughing.

From then on they were known as the Tsuruga Ren and Rosa.

And 3 years later Kyoko kept her promise to Sho-chan never letting him find out about Rosa or the Hizuris (not that he ever asked) for a year...

"If you want your so-called "revenge"... ...join the business. Although... ...it's just a waste of time for you."

A WEEK LATER

"Honestly, did that fool really think that I would fall for his act? I always knew that he was trash." I said as I did some cross-stitching, walking into the waiting room for the auditions to become a part of LME.

"MO! WHO BROUGHT A KID LIKE THIS HERE?! I'M HERE RISKING MY LIFE FOR THIS AUDITION! YOU CAN'T BE PLAIN IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, WHERE YOU EAT OR GET EATEN! I'll lose my concentration! Mo!" A girl with long black hair said as she dragged Maria around. _That girl, if seeing a little kid is all it takes to throw her, then she shouldn't be here._ I thought considerately. "WHERE'S THE MOTHER? HUH?" the girl looks around and locks eyes with me then throws Maria at me. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! A YOUNG GIRL LIKE YOU, DOING NEEDLEWORK! ARE YOU AUDITIONING TO BE A HOUSEWIFE OR SOMETHING? OH DEAR! YOU'RE TOO PLAIN! STOP, STOP, STOP, AND STOP! MO! YOU SHOULD BE TENSE AND FIRED UP HERE! DON'T REMIND ME OF DAILY LIFE! YOU'RE MISERABLE! AN EYESORE! I'M IRRITATED JUST WATCHING YOU!" she yelled at me.

I looked her straight in the eye as I spoke and sent Maria off, "I don't care what you think of me. Also, where are your manners? You just threw a child! Not to mention it was at someone who had a very sharp needle in their hand. She could have gotten seriously hurt. And another thing, you shouldn't get so "fired-up" as you say because that is the first thing that will lead you to a mistake. Now then, I like your spirit. But, you should use it for the audition, NOT trivial things like this, alright?"

"How would you know what to do?" the girl said haughtily and eyes me doubtfully. Probably thinking those common things again.

Still looking her straight in the eye as I spoke and removed my disguise, "I know, because I am already an actress of LME. And, because of this I am not in the audition as a participant, but a natural guideline for you all to follow as in how to behave. Also, that doesn't mean that you have to do needlework, just breathe and be calm." The girl was stunned by what I said and then looked sheepishly. I could tell right away that she had been through a lot, and clearly did not know what she was doing. But, I could also see that she truly wanted to be here. I smiled at her, "Now then, let's start again, shall we?" she nodded as I bowed respectfully. "Hello, my name is Tsuruga Rosa. I am also participating in this audition but as a separate event, for acting. Please take care of me." I heard many gasps and whispers around us.

She blushed largely and then tried to copy my bow. "Hello, my name is Kotonami Kanae. I am participating in this audition for acting. Please take care of me." I started to hear everyone copy what we did. I smiled at her and sat down, she followed me. "Wow, I always thought that rich people only cared about money and are total snobs."

"Some are and some are not. Stereotyping can only get you in trouble. But, then again so can a lot of other things. Honestly, I may have money, but I prefer a hard earned life. Because, that's what reality is, and those "snobs" as you put it are the one who refuse to see that." I noticed how relieved she looked and started thinking. Hmm, sounds like there is someone in particular that she was aiming that "money and snob" comment at. Before I could ask her about that, it was time to go.

IN THE AUDITION ROOM

I stood off to the side with a relaxed air and a model-like stance. When the contestants noticed that they relaxed and looked forward at the judges.

Once the introductions of the judges that were there were done lights went out and the double doors in the back flung open and a dozen of dancers and drummers came in followed by shachou introducing himself in a deep then festive type voice. The contestants looked to me as if to say 'is this normal?!' I just rolled my eyes in conformation.

AFTER THE AUDITIONS

"So, was there any worthwhile talents that I might have missed?" Shachou asked while looking over the applications again in his office. It was found that I have a special ability of talent "seeing" eyes.

"Kotonami Kanae seems worth it." I told him while glancing at my watch, shachou, of course noticed this.

"Go! Enjoy your fourth-year anniversary with Kuon! Congratulations!" I gave him a relieved smile and thanked him while I jetted off.


End file.
